


Freak Like Me

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, freezewald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Oswald takes offense to Victor being called names. Victor doesn't quite understand his boss standing up for him. Feelings are stirred up between the two of them. Neither expecting the other to reciprocate.This is pure fluff. Just Victor and Oswald being adorable.





	Freak Like Me

Victor could feel the stares as he walked down the street behind Oswald. He knew that he would always draw attention when he was out with his boss. A man over six feet tall in a metallic suit, tendrils of cold fog curling out from the collar of his suit. Stark white hair, chemical blue eyes, and glowing veins made him stick out in a crowd, that was for certain. He tried his best to remind himself what he was there for. That he was there to protect Oswald. Nothing more, nothing less. The stares were a distraction. A distraction he couldn't afford. Shaking his head, he moved a bit faster to keep closer to Oswald, focusing on the back of his head as he moved through the darkened streets. If he could do that then nothing else would matter. 

Then the words started. 

"Freak" 

"Monster" 

"Abomination" 

Each word hit him like a blow to the gut. He knew it shouldn't affect him so, but the words rang through his head, growing louder as it just confirmed what he thought of himself deep down. He was an abomination. All he'd wanted was to die when Nora had, and now he was up walking about in this stupid suit that kept him alive, and she was gone. 

Oswald had heard the slurs as well. Words he'd grown all too accustomed to hearing. Turning to look at the people standing in a group along the sidewalk, he noticed their eyes weren't trained on him. They were locked on his companion. And for some reason that infuriated him to his core. 

Jaw clenched and head held high, Oswald crossed the street towards the group. A jolt of fear rushed through Victor, fearing there would quickly be a fight on their hands. Or his hands. That was his job after all. 

"How dare you use those words." Oswald's voice was firm, his words growled through clenched teeth. "You think yourselves better than us? Better than him?" he gestured towards Victor. "You're fools. The lot of you." 

Victor's eyes scanned the group, waiting for one of them to make a move. His finger rested easily at the trigger of his freeze gun, just waiting for one twitch from the crowd. 

Oswald stepped up into the face of the large man who seemed to be the leader. He had to crane his neck to look up at the man, but he didn't seem fazed by it in the least. "You really should disperse. You wouldn't want to be caught up with the wrong crowd, now would you?" Oswald's hand rested heavily on his cane, one eyebrow arched over a menacing green eye. "Open your mouth again about me, or my companion, and I will end you. Or perhaps I'll add you to my display at the Iceberg Lounge. Now wouldn't that be a treat? You could be surrounded by freaks and monsters for the rest of your miserable days." 

There was a long pregnant pause. The larger man's eye twitching involuntarily as he stared down at Oswald. 

"Forgive me, Mister Cobblepot, I meant no disrespect." 

Oswald chuckled lowly, "Oh I think disrespect is exactly what you meant. But I'll let you go for now. Just pray you never cross my path, or Victor's ever again. I won't be so forgiving the next time." 

The larger man turned, motioning for the group to follow him. A word not said between the lot of them. 

Turning, Oswald looked up at Victor, a triumphant smile on his face. "I told you it would be a good night for a walk." 

 

Returning to the manor, Oswald began shedding his coat and gloves, leaning his cane against the wall. He could feel Victor's almost unblinking eyes on him as he walked towards the sitting room. Sitting down on the sofa, he sighed loudly. 

"Victor, is there any particular reason you're staring at me like that? It's quite unnerving." 

"My .. my apologies, Oswald. I ... I just don't understand why you stood up for me like that. No one has ever done anything like that before. I mean, not since ... well this," he motioned to himself. 

Oswald's eyes narrowed as he listened to Victor. "Since what? There is nothing wrong with you. Do you believe all those things they were saying? Do YOU think yourself a monster?" 

Victor visibly tensed, his jaw locking before he swallowed hard. "Of course I do. Look at me. How can anyone see anything but a monster?" 

Tilting his head to the side, a soft smile played on Oswald's lips. "I see a freak like me. Someone who doesn't fit into the mold this godforsaken city wants to force you into. I see a man of incredible intelligence. A man who is a god. Those morons should tremble before you." 

Victor blinked rapidly, the words taking a long time to fully register with him. "A .. a god? I don't ... I don't think so." 

Standing up, Oswald hobbled over to Victor, staring up into those chemical blue eyes. Reaching up, his hand came to rest against his arm. "Trust me. You are so far above them. Have you ever seen me stand up for anyone else?" 

Victor shook his head, not trusting his voice in that moment. Instead, he let his gloved hand come to rest on Oswald's cheek, watching as the smaller man's eyes grew softer. There was a moment growing between them, and he couldn't resist. Leaning down he gently pressed his cold lips to Oswald's as his heart tripped in his chest. When his boss didn't pull away, Victor seemed to relax into the kiss more, his free hand coming to rest gently on Oswald's hip. 

"What .. what was that?" Oswald stuttered out, a puff of fog leaving his lips from the cold kiss. 

"I'm sorry. I don't ... I don't know what I was thinking. Oh god, Oswald... I just.." he stuttered. "You just, you looked so beautiful standing there, and I .. well frankly I've been thinking about that for weeks now. I ... I understand if you want me to go away. I .. I'm so sorry." 

"Victor, stop," he whispered, tears glistening in his eyes. "I .. I don't want you to go anywhere."

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I was way out of line and just read the situation completely wrong. I .. I thought you felt the same way. I'm an idiot." 

"Victor! I said stop," Oswald all but stomped his foot. "I do feel the same way. You're not an idiot. I've been thinking about kissing you for weeks. What those beautiful full lips would feel like against mine. It's been driving me crazy. That's why when we were out tonight and I heard them saying those things about you, I just couldn't let it go," he sighed.

"You .. you like me that way?" He knew the question sounded so dumb, and he really wanted nothing more than to crawl under the sofa and die. It was like he was in high school all over again. Awkward as all hell. 

Oswald laughed, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. "Yes, you giant idiot. You're all I can think about most of the time. Even the first time we met, and you had me up against the wall. Because I'm a freak. You could have easily killed me then, and there I was staring at your lips." 

Victor reached up, brushing the tears off of Oswald's cheek with his thumb. He couldn't find his voice at that moment, instead he just stared into the smaller man's eyes. 

"After Ed," Oswald started. "I was so scared of these types of feelings. He told me love was a weakness. That my emotions were a weakness. But, I can't help it. It's who I am. It's who I have always been." Blinking up at Victor, he moved closer, pressing his face into his chest. The cold of his suit wasn't uncomfortable, but in that moment he would have given anything to feel Victor and not the suit. "I'm scared of this. And you know how I don't like to admit that I'm scared. I .. I can't take being hurt like that again." 

He tilted Oswald's chin up, looking into his eyes again. "I'm not him," he whispered. "I'd never be him. If .. if this is what you want, we can go as slow as you need to. I won't force you into anything that you're not comfortable with. But, I'd like to give us a try. To see what could come of it. If .. if you want to. I promise I'll take care of you." 

Sniffling, Oswald gave him a weak smile. "I know you'll take care of me. You've been doing that since you came here. And for some reason I have trusted you so easily. More than any other person. Even more than Ivy," he swallowed hard. "I can't explain it. But, I .. I think I do want to see what happens between us. The .. the thought terrifies me, Victor. Just .. just remember that please?" 

Gently Victor wrapped his arms around Oswald, pressing his lips to his hair. "I will remember that. I don't want to do anything that scares you. But, I swear on my life that I won't hurt you. That I won't be like him. I'd .. I'd rather walk out in front of a bus than to ever bring you pain like that." 

With a deep sigh, Oswald wrapped his arms around Victor, hiding his face in his chest again. "I .. I want to give us a chance too," he mumbled against the suit. 

Victor found himself smiling brightly as he squeezed Oswald a bit tighter. "We'll go as slow as you need to. I meant that when I said it. I'll keep you safe, little bird." 

Oswald pulled back, his brows knotted together. "Little bird? You know if anyone else said that to me I'd kill them, right?" he laughed softly. 

Victor blushed, shaking his head. "I'm .. I'm sorry. It just kinda slipped out." 

"No, no, I like it. But you're the only person in the world who will ever be allowed to call me that." 

"Good, I .. I think if I ever heard anyone else say it, I'd break their legs," Victor confessed. 

"Oh I see you're going to be the possessive type," Oswald teased, his green eyes sparkling as he looked up at him. "I think I like that about you Victor." 

With a soft chuckle, Victor leaned down pressing his lips to Oswald's once more. "You are going to be a handful, little bird."


End file.
